the321penguinsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Carnival Of Complaining
'The Amazing Carnival of Complaing' was the nineteenth episode of the 3-2-1 Penguins Direct-To-Video Movies. It follows the story of Jason T. Conrad and his Penguin Pals as they travel to the carnival moon to hope to have some fun. Plot The story starts out with Jason T. Conrad doing what he has always wanted to do...thumb wrestling with himself? Jason is so bored at the cottage that he can't even stand it. He claims that this boredem could go on for days...or weeks...or months. The only thing he could ask for was for the Penguins to take him on another mission to save a planet. He also ends up eating weird grapes with seeds... When his Grandmum and Michelle come out to greet Jason, they talk about all of the fun they are going to have planting pumpkins. When Michelle pushes Jason, Jason finally cracks and starts yelling at Grandmum and Michelle. Grandmum, if on cue, decides she should give Jason a verse from the bible. "Do everything without complaining or arguing, so that you may become blamless and pure, children of God without fault in this crooked world in which you shine like stars in the universe! If you don't control your complaining, it will spread to everyone around you...and you will become a seed of discontent!" Michelle and Grandmum leave the living room of the cottage and Jason stays wondering about the weird seed-filled grapes. He hits the Ship with a grape, and it is about to fall onto the floor. But before it completely drops...it hovers in midair. It then flys up behind Jason. Zidgel tells him that they need his help again. But it turned out to be all a mistake and the aliens (a race so fuzzy that if they don't shave their noses once a day they die of suffocation) solved their problem on time. Jason informs the Penguins that he was hoping that he could get out for a while. The penguins, having the day off, come up with different places to go (Madison Square Garden, Comic-Con, Monster Trucks) finally, they set on Carnival. Jason gets galeezled into the ship and they fly off out of the cottage. On the ship, Fidgel is providing entertainment with his guitar playing a parody of 'Wheels On The Bus' to 'Seats on The Ship' whlie Kevin is providing food and sevings. Midgel announces that they are coming up on the carnival moon and that they are trying out their new landing gear. From the ship, landing gear, like the ones you see on planes, emerged and they were about to land on the landing platform...sadly, Midgel crashed into the side of the platform. Zidgel tells the crew that they have to catch a shuttle. We are introduced to Uncle Blobb, a green, rather 'blobby' business man (or...alien) He is leading a group ofpumpkin headed kids through the carnival was they are about to start everything on a train-like thing shaped that has a piano and a front that is shaped like the man's head. Blobb sees Jason and the Penguins arrive and runs towards them. They meet him and he gives Midgel and Zidgel two hats that are like his top-hat and have puffs of fake hair on the sides of them. The rest of the hats are on the heads of the children who are already there. Jason, Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin, and all of the Pumpkin headed kids get onto the train-like ride and Uncle Blobb leads them through thee Carnival speaking in song. When they get to the first ride, Blobb activates a microphone and little antenas emerge from the sides of the top-hats. Jason, Fidgel, and Kevin get on the ''Whirl-A-Tron ''but Uncle Blobb tells the ones wearing the hats that the ride in question is a cheap and boring ride. So they don't go. This continues with more rides until the penguins and the kids are slaves to Uncle Blobb. He starts to tell them that they should whine about everything. They come up with various complaints about the rides that he is making them think are terrible, during which, Jason the other two Penguins are having a blast on each one. During their complaining, the tops of their hats are growing more and more Finally, Blobb and his slaves end up at the fun-house. They start to yell at Uncle Blobb asking him why they were not having a fun time. Uncle Blobb tells them that everything is okay, for the 'ride' that is coming up will be a truely ''memorable ''one. Uncle Blobb says that they will have to go in one at a time. Jason, Kevin, and Fidgel know that something is wrong. How could they not be having fun at a place as great as this? Jason, Fidgel, and Kevin sneak through the back of the fun-house and climb ontop of eachother. Jason sees a kid talking to a robot clown doing very boring juggling in a cup. The robot asks the kid if he had fun at the carnival. The kid starts to shout at the juggler and then his hat starts to blink red really fast and he turns into a seed in a green canster. The robot clown grabs the seed and lifts it into the air. There, a claw grabs it and it puts a metalic cover over one of the black ends of th canaster. Then, the machine attaches mini-rockets to to the metalic covering. The canaster with the rockets on it slides down a slide and lands standing up on a platform. A blue robot his a mallet hits the platform and the platform rises into the bell, where the rockets hit the bell with great force that they activated the rockets and the seed in the container and the seed blasts away through an opening in the ceiling. Jason pulls Fidgel over the edge and they both fall into the fun-house. Kevin (having a very, very good verticle) gets in by himself. They see that another pumpkin headed kid gets transformed and Jason runs up to a control panel (that looks like an arcade machine) and tries to see if stop the process. It works right before the pumpin-headed kid was about to be balasted into space and onto the planet above (Planet Arranarr). Before Jason can celebrate, Uncle Blobb comes into the room. Jason hides while Fidgel and Kevin are taken by a claw and put in a apple-shaped cage attached to the big machine with all of the mechanic claws on it that puts the rockets on the seed canasters. He starts up the process again and tells them that his plan is to turn all of the carnival goers into seeds of discontent. Then, they will shot up to a planet of his choice (this time, Planet Arranarr) The discontent will grow and spread until finally everyone will leave the planet and he can use it for re-devolpment. Then, he kills the original complaining seed in the canaster. The next person to be transformed it Zidgel. Zidgel gets transformed and taken by the machine. Jason realizes that it is time to act and grabs hold of the canaster before it can get Zidgel. Therefor, the machine puts the rockets on Jason instead. Kevin un-noticably tells Fidgel that they can use the Galeezle to save Jason. They are able to hit use the Galeezle to hit the rockets with such force to make the rockets activate early. The machine starts to spin around really fast until Jason is free and moving around on what is now more like a jet-pack. He spins around for an ammount of time, freeing Fidgel and Kevin in the process. He takes the the microphone from Uncle Blobb and then Uncle Blobb ends up having to run away from the released apple-shape cage. Fidgel uses the controls to grab Jason and take the Jet-pack off of him. He sets Jason down, who claims he has the answer. He remembers what Grandmum said about the verse from the bible and tells Zidgel, Midgel, and the pumpkin-headed kids (who are now all seeds) that they have to stop complaining, while repeating what Grandmum had said earlier. They get Midgel and Zidgel out of the canasters and they almost capture Uncle Blobb, but Blobb outsmarts Zidgel and gets away in an Outhouse Rocket-ship. On the ship, Jason talks to the Penguins, ending up in the Penguins all arguing with eachother about how Zidgel was being rude and Midgel was being harsh with Zidgel. Jason ends up wanting to plant the pumpkin seeds with Grandmum and Michelle and then the two twins say their prayers and go to bed. After that, the Penguins sing 'The Shining Star Swing!' Trivia *Jason talks about how the penguins may have to suffer "The Pecking" when he was bored. This was the title of the movie in "LarryBoy & The Rumor Weed" a cheesy movie about a giant chicken terrorizing villigers. *During 'The Shining Star Swing,' You can see Bob The Tomato appear in one of the windows near The Lizard King *Space Camp, Jason's Dreamland, belongs to a man named "Uncle Bob," which Uncle Blobb is named for. *The landing platform, it says P-3, meaning 'Penguins - Third Episode' = P-3. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h11m46s88.png|Title Card Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h12m07s68.png|Thumb-Wrestling! Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-20h14m18s235.png|Carnival Moon Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h17m47s106.png|Landing Gear! Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-20h12m30s183.png|The Carnival Moon Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h18m55s15.png|Uncle Blobb Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h20m07s5.png|Zidgel With Hat Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h20m18s109.png|Midgel With Hat Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h20m45s61.png|Trolly-Ride Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h21m12s142.png|Pumpkin Head!!! (With Mind-Controlling Hat) Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h21m37s121.png|The Whirl-A-Tron Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h21m46s216.png|Something Is Up With Those Hats... Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h21m51s26.png|Ride Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h22m11s224.png|Complaining Zidgel Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h22m32s178.png|Something Is Suspicious... Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h22m45s55.png|Phase Two In Effect... Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h22m55s149.png|Jason In Stealth Mode Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h23m02s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h23m18s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h23m34s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h24m02s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h24m20s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h24m33s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h24m49s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h25m06s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h25m13s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h25m34s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h26m45s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h27m38s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h26m24s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h27m53s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h28m06s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h28m22s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h28m40s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h28m46s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h29m05s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h29m18s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h29m39s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h29m47s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h30m00s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h30m21s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h31m05s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h31m12s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h31m35s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h31m50s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h32m08s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h32m29s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h32m52s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h33m07s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h33m45s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h34m00s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h26m24s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-19h25m34s210.png